


Retribution

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Blood In, Blood Out [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gang Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of Blood In, Blood Out. We follow the lives of Clarke and Lexa as they try to move on from gang life, but can Lexa escape her past or will her past return to haunt her now she has a family of her own to protect.</p><p>Picks up after the first part of the series, you might want to read that before jumping into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you gorgeous people, it seems like a lot of you wanted this, so here you have it.

_**5 months later…** _

 

Clarke’s pregnancy had been pretty straight forward, once she had got past the morning sickness she seemed to thrive, though Lexa had found an extra protective streak that she didn’t know she had. Clarke had insisted on working as much as she could, she hated being stuck in the house, it amused her that Lexa insisted on driving her to and from work. While Clarke had been working, Lexa used any spare time she had, when she herself wasn’t working, turning one of the spare rooms in the house into a nursery.

She had an image in her head about what she had wanted the room to look like, but as she had no artistic skill in her body she’d had to bring someone in to paint the room. It looked like a scene from a forest, something that Lexa had always found calming, her parents used to take her on camping trips a lot when she was a child, her fondest memories of her parents were on those weekends away from the city.

“Wow…” Clarke said as she walked into the room, it was the first time she’d seen the room finished, and it warmed her heart to see how much work Lexa had put into it.

“You like it?” Lexa asked, turning to look at the blonde.

“I love it.” Clarke replied with a small smile.

“Good.” Lexa said, a smile on her lips as she turned her attention back to the room, “what time is your mom due?”

“As Marcus is coming with her, I assumed you’d know,” Clarke said with a small laugh, “a hospital birth would be easier you know, I know how much having my mom around puts you on edge.”

“The nearest hospital is two hours away, Clarke.” Lexa said, walking up behind the blonde, putting her arms around her waist, her hands resting on the sides of her stomach, “if this little one is anything like you, I don’t think she’ll be happy having to wait any longer than she has to.”

“You know the first thing she’s going to ask is if we have everything we need,” Clarke said, turning her head a little so she could look at Lexa, the brunette nodded a little, “do we have everything we need?”

“We do,” Lexa said with a nod, before lowering her head a little and placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s neck, “the house isn’t childproofed yet, because it’s going to be a while before she’s wondering around, and Luna pointed out it’s probably not a good idea just yet.”

“And why did Luna say that?” Clarke asked, amusement clear in her voice.

“No idea.” Lexa said with a shrug.

“She thinks Lexa will get frustrated when she can’t figure out how to get into the cupboards.” Tris said from the doorway, making Clarke laugh.

“Yeah, thanks squirt.” Lexa said, a smile on her lips as she turned her head and looked at Tris, “so, what do you think?”

“This room is the bomb,” Tris said, looking around the room, “the baby is going to love it.”

“You think?” Lexa asked.

“Yup,” Tris replied with a nod, “I mean once she’s old enough to actually be able to see colours and shit.”

“You’ve been reading that book again haven’t you.” Lexa said with a laugh.

Luna had bought Lexa a book about babies and what to expect, she hadn’t read it, wanting to not freak herself out, plus if she had any really pressing questions Clarke was always more than happy to answer them.

“It’s an awesome book,” Tris said, “for the first week she won’t be able to see colours, but then she’ll be able too, though it’ll take like 6 months or something before she can see colours like we do, and did you know she’s likely to be born with blue eyes.”

“I’d say she’s likely to have blue eyes anyway,” Lexa said, “blonde hair too.”

“You just want her to look like a mini-me.” Clarke said with a laugh.

“Totally.” Lexa said.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“I’m assuming that you have a car seat,” Abby said as Lexa drove her and Marcus back from the airport, “you’re going to need to get one if you don’t.”

“Well, Abby, I was fully intending on having a baby seat built on my bike.” Lexa replied, keeping a straight face as Marcus bit back the laugh that was threatening to escape him at the look on Abby’s face as she looked at Lexa, the brunette turned to look at the older Griffin woman, “is that not okay?”

It took Abby a few moments to realize that Lexa was, of course, joking.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t put it past you.” Abby said, shaking her head a little.

“Don’t be silly,” Lexa replied, with a smirk, “I’ll be waiting till she’s at least 2 to do that.”

This time Marcus couldn’t stop the laugh.

“In all seriousness,” Lexa said, “we have two car seats, one for Clarke’s car, one for mine. We have pretty much everything we’re going to need, and probably a lot that we’ll never need. I know that you and I haven’t always seen eye to eye about things, Abby, but I am taking this very seriously.”

“I know, Lexa,” Abby said with a small smile, “I know. Did you and Clarke settle on a name yet?”

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “we’re going to call her Amelia, it was my mother’s name.”

“It’s a beautiful name.” Abby said.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Are you eating properly?” Abby called through to the kitchen where Clarke and Lexa were working on lunch.

Clarke couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her as Lexa picked up a pan and made motions like she was smacking it against her head.

“Yes, mom,” Clarke said, still laughing, “I’m eating properly.”

“I’m just asking because you need to make sure you’re getting all the right nutrients for the baby as well as for yourself.” Abby said.

“You’d think I didn’t go to med school.” Clarke said, making Lexa laugh.

“Guess that means we should lay off the pizza, huh?” Tris said, walking through from the living room to the kitchen.

“Never.” Clarke said, shaking her head.

“Though we probably shouldn’t let Abby know just how much Clarke likes pizza.” Lexa said to Tris, “just to be safe. I don’t think I could sit through a lecture about cheese during pregnancy.”

“Well it would depend on the cheese.” Abby said from the doorway of the kitchen.

“It’s soft cheese on pizza, Abby,” Lexa said, shaking her head a little as she rolled her eyes, “I’m not a total idiot.”

With that Lexa walked from the room.

“Lexa…” Clarke called after her with a sigh.

“Something I said.” Abby said, shaking her head, “I’m just…”

“You’re questioning everything,” Tris said, putting her hands on her hips, “but you haven’t been here. You haven’t seen how serious Lexa is taking this, she double checks everything. She’s gonna be a great mom.”

Tris looked at Clarke.

“I’m gonna go find Lexa.” The young girl said.

“Okay.” Clarke said with a small nod.

Tris walked out of the room in search of Lexa.

“I guess that told me.” Abby said with a small laugh.

“She has a point,” Clarke replied with a sigh, “Lexa does double check everything. I can’t even take anything for a headache without her asking if it’s okay. Everything that she has done for the last 5 months has been for the good of me and this baby. I know that you’re in mom-mode, okay, I get it, but Lexa has been amazing. And I have to say Tris is right, she is going to be a great mom.”

“I just know how stressful a first baby is, and I want to make sure that everything is going as well as it can be.” Abby said.

“The only stressful parts of this whole thing for me are the fact that a, the baby is growing inside me, and b, I can’t see my feet.” Clarke said with a smile, making Abby laugh, “Lexa has literally taken care of everything else. Which is actually kind of why you’re here in the first place, I could’ve had this baby at the hospital or at my clinic, but Lexa didn’t want that, she didn’t want someone that she doesn’t know or trust bringing her daughter into the world.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Later that night, after Clarke had gone to bed as she was exhausted, Lexa was sitting out by the pool. She knew Abby was going to question every little thing, and she had thought that she was ready for it, but having her there was different to thinking about it.

“It’s beautiful out here.” Abby said as she walked from the house over to where Lexa was sitting with her feet in the cool water of the pool.

“Yeah, it is.” Lexa replied with a nod as Abby sat down next to her, “time to give me another lecture? You going to tell me how I need to get a hard cover for the pool, or how I should have the hard surfaces out here replaced by grass just in case she falls over and hurts her knee when she’s old enough to walk?”

“I’m not here to give you a lecture about anything, I’m actually here to apologize.” Abby said, causing Lexa to look at her, “though a hard cover for the pool might be a good idea.”

“Already have one on order,” Lexa replied with a small laugh, shaking her head, “it’s due to arrive next week… I know that this probably isn’t how you wanted this to play out, Abby, I know you’d probably rather have Clarke back with you, but I’m trying the best I can here.”

“I know you are, and I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel like what you’ve done isn’t enough.” Abby said, “I’ll admit that when you and Clarke got together I was more than a little… skeptical, honestly, what parent wouldn’t be, their only child starting a relationship with a known gang member. But I also learned a long time ago that I should trust Clarke’s judgement. I’d be lying if I said you haven’t surprised me, Lexa, and you continue to surprise me. When Clarke told me about the two of you moving out here, I thought that it wouldn’t last, that you’d be drawn back.”

“It was touch and go at one point,” Lexa said, “things were kicking off, going downhill quickly… But I made a choice, and that choice was Clarke, that choice will always be Clarke.”

“And your little girl.” Abby said, nudging Lexa’s arm slightly, making the brunette smile.

 

x-x-x-x

 

The days passed quickly, and soon Clarke’s due date was drawing closer. Lexa had taken time off from her training gym, wanting to be at home in case anything happened. She was out at a small shop near where they lived, picking up some ice cream for Clarke, when she had got a call from Abby, telling her it was time. She’d spent the entire drive back to the house ranting to herself about how Clarke had terrible timing. When she arrived at the house she found Marcus sitting downstairs in the living room.

“They’re already upstairs.” He said with a small smile when he saw the look on Lexa’s face, “breathe, Lexa.”

“I’m okay,” Lexa said with a nod, “I’m good.”

“Good,” he said, “it’s not like you’re about to become a parent for the first time or anything.”

Lexa suddenly froze, his words sinking in.

“Jesus,” Lexa said, slowly walking over and dropping down onto the sofa, “Clarke’s having a baby… Marcus, how the fuck am I going to deal with a baby?”

“Lexa,” He said a small smile tugging at his lips, “you’ve been preparing for this for months. You’re going to be great.”

“You think?” Lexa asked, furrowing her brow a little.

“Yes,” Marcus said with a nod, “but if you don’t get upstairs soon I think Clarke may kill you.”

“That would be bad.” Lexa said, standing up.

When Lexa made it upstairs Clarke was sitting on the bed, as Lexa walked into the room the blonde looked at her and smiled a little.

“Hey…” Lexa said, with a smile of her own, as she sat down on the bed next to Clarke, “how you doing?”

“Well, my waters broke literally 5 minutes after you left,” Clarke said, “the pain is pretty manageable at the moment.”

“Couldn’t have waited until I got back huh.” Lexa said, softly placing her hand over Clarke’s stomach.

“She is a little impatient.” Clarke said with a laugh.

“She’s actually early,” Lexa said, nervousness playing in her voice, looking from Clarke to Abby, “she’ll be okay, right?”

“She’s only a week and a half early, Lexa,” Abby said with a small smile, “she’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked, “I mean, she isn’t done yet…”

“She’s ready to come out, Lex.” Clarke said with a small smile, “you don’t need to worry, she’ll be good.”

“Okay,” Lexa replied with a nod, “okay.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

It was hours before the contractions kicked in with a vengeance, Lexa had moved from sitting next to Clarke on the bed, to kneeling on the floor next to the bed with the blonde gripping her hand.

“Breathe, Clarke.” Lexa said.

“Fucking breathe?” Clarke asked, glaring at Lexa, “you think it’s that simple, just breathe?”

“You want to yell at me? Then yell at me,” Lexa replied, “but you need to… damnit.”

Before Lexa could finish her sentence, Clarke gripped her hand tighter as another contraction took hold.

“Never again,” Clarke mumbled, looking up at the ceiling, “never again.”

“So I guess that big family you wanted isn’t happening then?” Lexa asked with a smirk, the smirk dropping from her lips as Clarke turned her head and glared at her again, “okay, okay, not the right time for jokes, I’m sorry…”

“I hate you right now, you know that right.” Clarke said.

“You may have mentioned that a few times, yes.” Lexa said with a nod, “it’s not like I actually got you pregnant…”

Abby laughed a little, causing Clarke to switch her glare from Lexa to her.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Lexa said, standing up, Clarke still held onto her hand, “I need to pee, Clarke.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, _you_ need to _pee_ , how unfortunate for you.” Clarke replied.

Lexa arched her eyebrow as she looked at the blonde, Clarke sighed and dropped Lexa’s hand.

“Fine,” Clarke said, “go.”

Lexa shook her head a little and left the bedroom, she headed to the bathroom before going downstairs to grab a drink. Marcus, Tris and Luna were all sitting in the living room.

“How’s it going up there?” Luna asked, a smirk pulling at her lips.

“I honestly don’t think I’ve ever heard her curse so much.” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “she’s coming out with words that even I didn’t know existed.”

“She’ll be fine once the baby is born.” Luna said, “she won’t hate you anymore either.”

“You heard that, huh?” Lexa said with a laugh.

“How much longer is it going to take?” Tris asked.

“I have no idea,” Lexa replied, “Abby said it could be hours yet.”

“Wow,” Tris said, “babies take a long time to come out. Why do they take so long, I mean if they’re ready to be born why don’t they just pop out?”

“Not touching that one.” Lexa said, shaking her head as she looked at Luna, “I’ll leave you to explain that, I need to call Raven, she’s going to kill me if I don’t tell her it’s happening.”

“I already called her,” Luna replied, “she said to tell Clarke to keep her legs closed for another week and a half because they’re not due to be here until then.”

“I think I’ll wait until she’s had the baby to tell her that,” Lexa said, “I’m pretty sure that she wouldn’t rule out homicide right now and I’d like to see my daughter before Clarke kills me.”

They all turned and looked towards the stairs as Clarke yelled for Lexa.

“Good luck.” Marcus said.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke woke up to a dark room, other than the light coming from the small lamp on the bedside table, she turned her head to see Lexa sitting next to her, looking down at the small bundle in her arms, complete awe in her eyes.

“Hey…” Clarke said, her voice hoarse from the what felt like hours of yelling.

Lexa turned her head to look at the blonde, a smile on her lips.

“How are you feeling?” Lexa asked.

“Like I just pushed something the size of a melon out of a hole the size of a lemon.” Clarke replied.

“That’s a… pleasant thought.” Lexa replied, biting back a laugh, before she moved the small bundle over to Clarke.

As Clarke held her daughter, the very small child’s eyes opened.

“Hey there beautiful.” Clarke said with a soft smile.

“She’s perfect…” Lexa said, resting her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

“We should probably send a picture to Raven, O and Anya.” Clarke said.

“I already sent them 5.” Lexa said, causing Clarke to look at her, “what? One didn’t seem like enough, then she grabbed hold of my finger…”

“Sounds like someone is smitten already.” Clarke said with a small laugh.

“I’m not.” Lexa replied.

“You’re not?” Clarke asked.

“Nope,” Lexa said, shaking her head, before resting her hand on her daughters chest, “I am so far beyond smitten right now.”

“I love you.” Clarke said, looking at Lexa.

“I love you,” Lexa replied, kissing Clarke’s temple, “and I am so proud of you.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa made her way downstairs to get Clarke a drink, everyone was still awake, which didn’t really surprise her.

“How is she?” Luna asked.

“Perfect.” Lexa replied, a lopsided smile on her face.

“Can I see her?” Tris asked.

“Sure,” Lexa said with a small nod, “just let me get a drink for Clarke and we can go up.”

Lexa went through to the kitchen and got a glass of water for Clarke before going back through to the living room to find Tris standing there with a big grin on her face.

“You ready squirt?” Lexa asked, causing Tris to nod, “come on then.”

The two of them went upstairs, Lexa going into the bedroom first as when she had gone downstairs the blonde had been feeding the baby, when she saw that Clarke was covered up again she motioned for Tris to come into the room.

The younger girl climbed up onto the bed next to Clarke, Lexa sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Wow…” Tris said, looking at the baby, “she’s so little.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Clarke asked.

“Can I?” Tris said, looking at Lexa, an excited look on her face.

“Sure.” Lexa replied with a smile, “sit back against the pillows.”

Tris sat back against Lexa’s pillows and held her arms out as Clarke gently handed her the baby.

“Put your arm under her head.” Lexa said, smiling as Tris did as she said.

“Hi,” Tris said, as the baby opened her eyes and looked at her, “I’m Tris… and I’m gonna take care of you, and we’re gonna be friends when you’re bigger.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke had fallen back to sleep not long after Tris had gone to bed, when she woke up the bed next to her was empty, the lamp was still on and it didn’t take much looking for Clarke to see Lexa, she was sitting towards the bottom of the bed, the small removable top section of the bassinet they had bought sitting on the bed next to her.

“She isn’t going to disappear you know.” Clarke said, a soft smile on her lips as Lexa jumped at her words.

“I know,” Lexa said, smiling at Clarke before looking back down at their sleeping baby, “she’s just so…”

“Perfect?” Clarke asked, her heart melting at how Lexa was already being with their daughter.

“Well, yeah,” Lexa replied with a small laugh, “but, I don’t know, it’s weird… sometimes it’s like nothing in my life makes sense, but this… _she_ makes perfect sense.”

“Wait until she wakes us up at 3am to be fed.” Clarke said with a laugh.

“She can wake me up any time she wants,” Lexa said, “and I really won’t care.”

Clarke knew what Lexa was like with kids, she’d been surprised when she had first seen how Lexa was with Tris, but after that she knew what the brunette was like. But this was unlike anything she had imagined, she couldn’t believe that the girl she was looking at, who was looking down at their daughter like she was the most precious thing in the world, was the same girl who could kill someone without batting an eye.

“Are you going to sit awake all night and watch her sleep?” Clarke asked.

“Yes.” Lexa said, causing Clarke to laugh a little.

“I can’t wait to tell Anya how totally adorable you’re being.” Clarke said as she lay back down.

“Tell her,” Lexa said, resting her hand on her sleeping daughters chest, “she’s going to be almost as bad when she meets her.”

“You’re all supposed to be these badass people, yet you all melt around children.” Clarke said with a laugh.

 “Is it weird that I can’t wait to hear what her laugh sounds like?” Lexa asked, the small smile that had been on her lips since their daughter arrived in the world still very much there.

“You’re going to be waiting a while for that, baby.” Clarke said, her eyes drifting closed again.

“I’d wait forever if I had to.” Lexa replied with a small sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short-ish chapter, but I promised (on Tumblr) that I'd update this one, so here you go. Hope you all enjoy it, drop me a comment, let me know.

 

“How are you dealing with the lack of sleep?” Raven asked Lexa as she drove the car back from the airport.

“Honestly, it doesn’t even bother me,” Lexa replied with a smile, “she’s actually been sleeping pretty well in the last few days though.”

“And how is Clarke dealing with it?” Anya asked.

“She’s good, really good.” Lexa said with a nod.

Lexa pulled the car up outside the house before getting out and helping with the bags. As soon as they walked through the front door Tris was running towards Anya and Raven, causing Lexa to quickly move out of the way, shaking her head a little as she made her way into the living room.

Clarke couldn’t stop the smile pulling at her lips as Lexa walked over to the sofa where the removeable section of the bassinet was sitting, with a sleeping Amelia inside. The brunette softly kissed Clarke’s lips before leaning over the bassinet and gently placing a soft kiss on her daughter’s head. As soon as she kissed her head, the young baby woke up, big blue eyes gazing up at Lexa.

“Hey baby girl.” Lexa said, picking her daughter up and settling her in her arms as she sat on the sofa next to Clarke.

“Come see the baby.” Tris said, walking into the living room, pulling both Anya and Raven along by the hand.

“Hey Griff.” Raven said with a smile.

“Hey,” Clarke replied with a smile of her own, “how was the flight?”

“It was good,” Raven said with a nod, “quieter than the last flight we took here, no screaming baby this time.”

“So whipped.” Anya said, a small smile tugging at her lips as she saw the way Lexa was looking down at Amelia.

“Totally.” Lexa replied, “and I don’t care who knows it.”

“Let me see my Goddaughter.” Raven said, dropping down on the sofa next to Lexa.

“Well I guess we don’t need to ask her after all.” Clarke said as she looked at Lexa.

“Seriously?” Raven asked, “I was only messing around, but yes, you don’t have to ask.”

“We still need to ask the other one though.” Lexa said, smirking at Clarke as Raven fussed over the baby.

“I’m sure Octavia will say yes as well.” Anya said.

“Actually, Ahn…” Lexa replied looking at her cousin, “we weren’t going to ask Octavia, we’re asking you.”

“Me?” Anya asked, the surprise clear in her voice, “Why me?”

“Why not?” Clarke asked with a laugh, “we’ve talked about it, and we both agree that you’re the perfect choice.”

“I…” Anya started to say, stuttering slightly as she tried to get her words out, causing Lexa to smile a little, “I’m honored, thank you.”

“Her eyes are so blue…” Raven said, gazing down at Amelia as the baby looked back at her, “why do I feel like she’s judging me?”

“Because she is.” Lexa replied with a laugh, “would you like to hold her?”

“Hell yes.” Raven said, gently taking hold of Amelia as Lexa handed her over.

“There’s something I need to talk to you about, Lex.” Anya said, causing her cousin to nod a little.

Though Lexa didn’t know exactly what Anya wanted to tell her, she knew it had to be gang related. Indra, Lincoln and Octavia had been planning on joining Anya and Raven on the trip, but had called Lexa a few days before saying they wouldn’t be able to make it, they all said something had come up. That let Lexa know that something was going on in the city, something that needed to be kept an eye on.

As Lexa stood up from the sofa she motioned for Anya to follow her as she walked down the hallway to what was her office, closing the door behind Anya as she walked into the room.

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked, sitting down on the leather computer chair, motioning for Anya to take a seat on the small two seater sofa that was against the wall in the room.

“Why do you assume something is wrong?” Anya asked in reply as she sat down.

“Indra, Lincoln and Octavia were due to be coming with you, and up until a couple of days ago that was still the plan,” Lexa said, “then they call and tell me that something came up, which means something is wrong. Talk to me, Anya.”

“It’s actually something that has been going on for a couple of months, but we didn’t want to bother you with it,” Anya said with a sigh, “we all knew you were busy enough as it was, what with Clarke being pregnant and you wanting to make sure everything was perfect for when Amelia got here. Ontari’s back.”

“I figured as much.” Lexa said, clenching her jaw a little, “Azgeda causing problems?”

“No,” Anya replied, shaking her head, “not for the most part, anyway. The agreement you made with Roan before he went to jail still stands, but obviously with Ontari back in the city some Azgeda members have gone AWOL.”

“I’m assuming she’s causing issues.” Lexa said.

“She’s testing us,” Anya said with a small nod, “seeing what she can get away with doing. The bar where Azgeda used to meet was closed down not long after Roan went to jail, most of them deciding that Grounders was easier as the territorial lines are pretty much non-existent now, but Ontari obviously has funds and has opened a small bar and a fighting gym on the far side of city. There’s talk about her returning Azgeda to the glory days, her words, not mine.”

“The glory days huh?” Lexa asked with a laugh, “there was nothing glorious about those days, for anyone.”

“Bellamy and Costia mentioned that there’s been a spate of break-ins and car thefts around the area of the fighting gym,” Anya said, “they’re keeping an eye on it but can’t link anything back to her. She is of course asking around to find out where you are.”

“That’s not surprising.” Lexa replied.

“It’s a pretty well known fact that you’re not in the city anymore,” Anya said, “obviously where you are is strictly need to know, and she doesn’t need to know. She’s been told that you’re still running things though…”

“How many people know about Amelia?” Lexa asked, knowing that if anyone wanted to hurt her, attacking her family would be the quickest way to do that.

“O, Lincoln, mom,” Anya said, obviously running through the names in her head, “Abby and Marcus, obviously, but they’re still here. Costia, Bell, Ryder, Nyko, Tristan, Marius, Emori, Echo… I think that’s about it.”

“Does Roan know?” Lexa asked.

“I haven’t told him,” Anya replied, shaking her head a little, “and he didn’t mention anything when I saw him a few days ago. He did tell me to pass on his regards though, hopes you’re enjoying your semi-retirement more than he is.”

Lexa laughed a little at that.

“He did tell me that he has ears in both parts of the Azgeda gang though,” Anya continued, “he’s the one who told me about the fighting gym, we already knew about the bar. He has people keeping an eye on Ontari.”

“Good.” Lexa said with a nod.

“What do you want us to do about her?” Anya asked.

“Nothing,” Lexa replied, “not yet, just keep an eye on the situation and see how it develops. Right now she doesn’t have enough people to constitute as a threat, I’m hoping it stays that way.”

Anya nodded a little, a knock at the door coming before she could say anything else.

“Yeah.” Lexa said.

The door opened to reveal Abby.

“Lunch is nearly ready.” The older Griffin woman said, “and I think Raven is ready to kidnap your daughter.”

“She can try,” Lexa said with a laugh, “she won’t get very far. We’ll be out in a minute.”

Abby nodded a little before closing the door again.

“How is it having Abby here all the time?” Anya asked, knowing that Lexa and Abby didn’t always see eye to eye.

“It’s been an experience,” Lexa replied, “when she first got here I was ready for her to leave again, she was questioning everything and making me feel like a bit of an idiot, even though I knew everything that she was saying and had done it all. We seem to have reached a balance at the moment though, we’ll see how long it lasts.”

“Oh, I got that thing you asked me to get.” Anya said, taking the small box from her pocket and handing it to Lexa.

Lexa knew exactly what it was. A month previously she’d decided that she was going to ask Clarke to marry her, it wasn’t something they’d really talked about, but it made perfect sense to Lexa. So she had designed a ring and sent the design to a company who made the ring for her. It was a platinum band with an infinity symbol made of diamonds embedded into it. She had no idea when she was going to ask the blonde, she hadn’t thought that far ahead.

As she took the box from Anya she put it into the top drawer of her desk, knowing that it was probably the only place in the house where it wouldn’t be found, by Clarke or by Tris who loved exploring the house and was forever leaving her things everywhere. The young girl knew not to go into Lexa’s office when she wasn’t there, and Lexa also knew that Clarke didn’t really go in there either unless she needed to.

“Thanks.” Lexa said as she closed the drawer.

“So, when are you going to ask her?” Anya asked.

“Honestly, no idea,” Lexa said with a laugh, “I didn’t really think that far ahead. Knowing me I’ll probably just blurt it out at some point, guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Okay, I have a question.” Raven said as she, Clarke, Anya and Lexa were in the living room later that day.

Lexa wouldn’t be answering any questions though as she was fast asleep in the reclining chair, which was as far back as it could go, Amelia was asleep on her chest, one hand gripped onto Lexa’s shirt, the other partly in her mouth.

“No, Raven, you can’t steal the baby.” Anya said, not taking her eyes off the television which was playing a WNBA game.

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Raven replied, “I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to steal her because I do, she’s absolutely gorgeous, but that’s not the point. What I was going to say was, Clarke, how do you deal with the absolute adorableness?”

Clarke looked at Raven with a questioning look on her face, her friend motioned to where Lexa was sleeping with Amelia, causing Clarke’s face to soften and a smile to dance across her lips.

“I have no idea,” Clarke said, “she’s been like this from the moment she was born. I honestly wondered how she was going to deal with a baby, I know what she’s like around Tris, but when it’s a baby it’s different. She’s just… it’s like she worships her, and it honestly makes me fall even more in love with her every time, which I didn’t even think was possible.”

“You know she’s going to have Lexa wrapped around her little finger as she grows up,” Anya said with a laugh, “you’re going to have to be that parent that says no, because Lexa just isn’t going to be able to say no to her at all.”

“That’s what my mom said.” Clarke said with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ontari is up to mischief again and Lexa needs to make a decision that could change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time, but this one wasn't flowing, now it is. I have the next chapter nearly finished as well. We knew this wouldn't be plain sailing for long, it's just not that kind of story. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think, and please, enjoy reading.

About a month after Amelia was born, Anya had forwarded Lexa a letter from Roan, in the letter Roan had said he needed to talk to her, obviously what he needed to talk to her about couldn’t be said over the phone or in a letter, so she had to go back to the city. When she had told Clarke that she needed to go back, the blonde had said if Lexa was going back so was she. Lexa knew that she would need a while to plan the trip, so she took a month to plan it all out, and didn’t let Roan know that she was going until two weeks beforehand, the minimum amount of time needed for him to put her on the visitors list.

The visit to the jail was on the afternoon of the day that Lexa, Clarke and Amelia had arrived in the city. Lexa took Marcus with her to the jail, as she had no idea what Roan wanted to talk to her about, but he waited outside. Clarke and Amelia stayed with Abby. While Lexa waited to talk to Roan she couldn’t help but wonder what was so important that he needed to talk to her in person, she knew that Anya had stayed in contact with Roan and most of what he needed to talk about could be dealt with by Anya, without having to drag Lexa into anything.

“You look like you’re doing good.” Roan said as he walked into the room and sat opposite her at the table.

“How did you manage to get a private meeting room?” Lexa asked, leaning back in her chair a little.

“A guard owed me a favour.” Roan said with a small smile.

“What did you need to tell me?” Lexa asked, “What’s so important that you dragged me back here and couldn’t talk to Anya about?”

“Your family is in danger.” Roan said.

“And you couldn’t tell Anya that?” Lexa said, “I got out, Roan, maybe you missed the memo.”

“We both know that’s not exactly true.” Roan said, his eyebrow arched a little, “and when I say your family, I don’t mean Anya, Lincoln, Indra or any of the people you still have here. I’m talking about your daughter.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Lexa said, her jaw clenched.

“Amelia, your little girl.” He said, “she must be 2 months old now, right?”

“2 months, 4 days, 7 hours and 32 minutes,” Lexa said, glancing at the clock on the wall before looking back at Roan, “what’s your point?”

“Ontari,” Roan said, “she knows about Amelia, she’s still out to make you pay.”

“She fucked up, not me,” Lexa replied, running her hand through her hair, “it was years ago, she needs to let it go.”

“That’s not going to happen,” he said, “Your people are doing a great job at not letting anyone know where you and Clarke are living at the moment, but she will find out. She’s asking a lot of questions, eventually she’ll ask the right person the right question, it’s only a matter of time.”

“Where is she?” Lexa asked.

“She has an apartment on the far side of Azgeda territory,” Roan replied, “Apartment 6B, building 4 on Lewis Avenue.”

“Right,” Lexa said with a sigh, making a mental note of the address, “Does she know I’m here?”

“No,” Roan said, shaking his head, “if she does she didn’t find out from me, I didn’t tell anyone you were coming.”

“Okay.” Lexa said before standing up.

“What are you going to do?” Roan asked as Lexa reached the door.

“I’m going to end this.” She said.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Marcus had driven Lexa from the prison to Indra’s house, the house she had spent most of her childhood in. when she had gone to the prison, Anya had said she would be at Indra’s, Lexa was hoping she was still there as she was going to need some help in dealing with Ontari.

“Do you need me to wait?” Marcus asked as they pulled through the gates and down the long driveway to the house.

“No,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “go back to Abby’s, see if they need any help getting things ready for dinner.”

“And what do you want me to tell Clarke?” he asked.

“Tell her I’ll be back soon.” Lexa said, getting out of the car and closing the door behind her.

As Lexa walked to the front door, Anya opened it.

“Where’s the baby?” Anya asked.

“It’s good to see you too, Anya.” Lexa said with a laugh as Anya stepped aside and let her in, “she’s with Clarke, you’ll see her later.”

“Fine,” Anya said with a sigh, “did you find out what Roan needed to say that was so important that it had to be face to face?”

“Ontari is running her mouth off again, making threats.” Lexa said.

“Well that’s nothing new,” Anya said, “she’s been doing that for years.”

“Yeah, but she isn’t threatening me anymore,” Lexa said, “she’s focusing on Amelia.”

“How does she even know about Amelia?” Anya asked.

“No idea,” Lexa replied, “but that’s a line she doesn’t want to cross.”

“What do you need me to do?” Anya asked in reply.

“Two things,” Lexa said, running her hand through her hair, “I need to talk to Raven, and I need you to get me a gun, preferably with a silencer.”

“When do you need the gun by?” Anya asked, not even thinking about talking Lexa out of what she was obviously planning to do.

“I need it in a couple of days.” Lexa said.

“You’re going to kill her?” Indra asked from where she was standing in the office doorway.

“What else can I do?” Lexa asked in reply, turning around and looking at her aunt, “she’s threatening my child.”

“You enjoy your time in the city, then you take Clarke and your daughter, and you go home,” Indra said, “she has no idea where you’re living.”

“And what happens when she finds out?” Lexa said, “what happens when she comes to my home and I can’t protect my family?”

“How do you know this isn’t just Roan’s way of using you to take her out?” Indra asked.

“If he wanted her taken out there are easier ways than dragging me into it.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little.

“Bringing Lexa back here and bringing her back into this world like this would be a last resort,” Anya said, “and we’d know about any other avenues he could take. There are more than a few people who would be more than happy to take her out without using Lexa.”

“Just be careful,” Indra said, “it’s not just you that you need to think about now, you don’t want your daughter visiting you in jail, or worse.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

After the dinner at Abby’s, Lexa was standing outside in the backyard, running through what she needed to do about Ontari. She knew that she’d need to check out Ontari’s apartment building, figure out her comings and goings, what was the easiest way in and out of the building. There was a lot on the line if something went wrong, she had to plan it out in a way that would mean she wouldn’t get caught, and she figured that taking Ontari out the night before she and Clarke would be heading home was probably the best idea. It would give her the time she would need to finish planning, but it would also mean that she would have to keep the number of people involved on the low side to minimise the chances of someone talking to the wrong person.

“I hear you need to talk to me.” Raven said, walking up next to Lexa.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “I need an apartment floor plan.”

“Okay,” Raven replied, “any particular apartment, or would a random apartment do?”

Lexa didn’t reply, she simply looked at Raven with her eyebrow arched a little.

“Not in the mood for jokes, okay, I get it.” Raven said, holding her hands up a little.

Lexa had written the address down earlier that day so she didn’t forget it, and she handed the small piece of paper to Raven.

“That’s out in…” Raven said, looking at the address before looking at Lexa.

“I know where it is.” Lexa said, interrupting her.

“Are you going to tell me why you need the floor plan?” Raven asked.

“No.” Lexa replied.

“Right,” Raven said with a sigh, “anything else you need?”

“A car.” Lexa said.

“Any specific kind of car?” Raven asked, making a mental note of what Lexa was telling her.

“Preferably one with tinted windows,” Lexa replied, “and one that you don’t need to get back.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Later that night, when everyone else was asleep, Lexa had laid awake in bed, running over and over everything in her head. She had known for a long time that things between her and Ontari would come to a head at some point, stupidly she’d hoped that after the last incident when Ontari literally put herself in hospital, blaming Lexa, that would be the end of it. Deep down she knew she wouldn’t be that lucky.

Indra had been right when she had said to Lexa that she didn’t just have herself to think about anymore, it hadn’t been just about her since she had fallen for Clarke, but now the stakes were even higher. Clarke knew about Lexa’s life, she knew what she had been getting into before the two of them got together, but Amelia had no idea or choice in the life that she had been born into. When Amelia had been born, Lexa had silently promised herself that she would do everything she could to keep her safe, to shield her from anything that could harm her, no matter what she had to do.

She knew for her plan to work she would have to keep it from Clarke, though she had promised the blonde that she’d never keep anything from her, pedantically thinking she could get away with not telling Clarke, because the promise she’d actually made to Clarke was that she wouldn’t lie to her. So, technically, if Clarke didn’t ask her about it, she wasn’t lying to her by not telling her. She knew that the blonde wouldn’t see it that way, but Lexa hoped that Clarke would understand why she had to take out Ontari. As far as Lexa was concerned, threatening her was one thing, threatening people who could defend themselves was one thing, but threatening her 2-month-old daughter was a line that just shouldn’t ever be crossed.

Lexa carefully moved Clarke, who was laying with her head on Lexa’s shoulder and her arm across the brunette’s waist, before she climbed out of bed and quietly walked across the hall to the small nursery that Abby had arranged for Amelia. Back at home, even though they had the nursery that Lexa had put a lot of time and effort into, Amelia still spent most nights in Clarke and Lexa’s bedroom.

A small smile played on Lexa’s lips as she stood next to the crib and watched her daughter sleep, lying flat on her back with her arms above her head. As if she could feel someone watching her, Amelia started to stir, opening her eyes and looking up at Lexa, before she started to fuss.

“Hey beautiful,” Lexa said, gently picking her daughter up, “what are you doing awake, huh? You need changing?”

Lexa checked to see if Amelia needed changing, she didn’t.

“Let me guess, you’re hungry, right?” Lexa said, kissing Amelia’s head, “let’s get you something to eat. We’re going to have to be quiet though, your mommy, grandma and Marcus are sleeping.”

Lexa walked with Amelia out of the nursery, down the stairs and into the kitchen, then took a bottle of milk from the fridge. It didn’t take long for the bottle warmer to heat the milk to the right temperature, once it was done she started to feed Amelia as she walked back up to the nursery.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke stood in the doorway of the nursery, she had woken up to an empty bed, it hadn’t taken her long to figure that Lexa would be with the baby. Clarke had woken up alone the few times when Amelia had been sleeping in her own room, she always found Lexa in the nursery, and it always made her smile.

Lexa was sitting in the reclining chair, an empty bottle by her feet, her eyes fixed on their sleeping child.

“Hey,” Clarke said, walking into the room, smiling softly when Lexa looked at her, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a small nod, “just couldn’t sleep.”

“I didn’t hear her wake up.” Clarke said, as she sat down on the arm of the chair.

“She didn’t cry,” Lexa said, “she saw me and made some fussy noises.”

“She knows she’s already got you whipped.” Clarke said with a laugh, before kissing Lexa on the head.

“I didn’t understand it before…” Lexa said with a sigh.

“Understand what?” Clarke asked, “how easily people can get whipped by babies?”

“No,” Lexa said with a laugh, shaking her head a little, “I had that figured out when I saw how Lincoln is with Skye. It’s weird being back here, I really hadn’t put much thought into coming back, though I knew it was going happen at some point. I always wondered why my parents made the decision to leave the city, obviously I had no idea what was going on with the gang and everything, but I knew that people didn’t just leave. Leaving was dangerous, those that did leave always ended up either dead or in a whole heap of trouble…”

“Do you understand it now?” Clarke asked.

“Oh yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod, “I do. The dangers and risks of leaving totally outweigh the dangers and risks of staying. They did it for me, or they wanted to. We all decided a while ago that we didn’t want this life for Tris, you know, we didn’t want her in the same danger that we were. I don’t want this life for Mia either. I will do everything humanly possible to make sure that doesn’t happen. Her life is going to mean something, she’s going to be able to choose what she does, and where.”

“Your life means something.” Clarke said.

“I wanted to be a lawyer when I was a kid.” Lexa said.

“You also wanted to be Batman.” Clarke said with a laugh, causing Lexa to look up at her, her brow furrowed a little, “After you had the fight with Gustus, while we were waiting as my mom was operating, Indra told us you wanted to be a lawyer. Anya asked if that was before or after you wanted to be Batman.”

“I had shitty taste in superhero’s when I was a kid.” Lexa said with a laugh of her own, “that aside, I really did want to be a lawyer. I wanted to make a difference in people’s lives, I wanted to help people… Gustus sat me down and told me that I would be making a difference in people’s lives when I grew up, just not in the way I wanted to.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke was downstairs with Amelia when Anya arrived the next day, Lexa was still asleep. Clarke had Amelia laid on her beanbag baby chair, with a mobile above her, when she went to answer the door.

“Hey Anya.” Clarke said with a smile, stepping aside as she let the older girl in.

“Is Lexa about?” Anya asked as she walked into the living room, a smile tugging at her lips when she saw Amelia.

“She’s still asleep,” Clarke replied, “anything I can help with.”

“Got something I need to give her.” Anya said, lifting up the box she was carrying, “has to go into her hands, sorry.”

“That looks like a gun box.” Clarke said, having spent enough time around weapons to know what kind of box they were transported in.

Before Anya could say anything, Lexa walked into the room, Amelia letting out a little giggle as she saw her.

“There’s my beautiful girl.” Lexa said with a smile as she walked over and kissed the young child, before turning and walking over to Clarke, the blonde stepping back as Lexa moved to kiss her.

“Okay,” Lexa said, looking between Clarke and Anya, the blonde folding her arms across her chest as she looked back at her, “what did I do?”

“You can explain why Anya is bringing you a gun box.” Clarke said.

Amelia giggled again, making Lexa turn and look at her, the baby holding her arms out so Lexa would pick her up, which the brunette obviously did.

“Your mommy is mad at me.” Lexa said to the young child, before she looked at Clarke, “she brought it here because I asked her to.”

“Why?” Clarke asked in reply.

“Because in case is slipped your attention, this isn’t exactly a safe city for me to be in, Clarke,” Lexa said, “I need to be able to protect myself, protect you and Mia.”

“And you need a gun to do that?” the blonde said.

At that moment Amelia started to cry, obviously sensing the tension between Clarke and Lexa.

“It’s okay baby girl,” Lexa said, trying to sooth her daughter, “it’s okay, don’t cry.”

“You know this city isn’t safe, yet for some reason it was really important that you came back here.” Clarke said.

“I didn’t ask you to come with me, Clarke.” Lexa replied, “you and Mia could’ve stayed at home.”

“Then who would stop you making a stupid decision, Lexa.” Clarke said, walking over to Lexa and taking Amelia from her, “we’ll leave you to it.”

As Clarke took Amelia upstairs, Lexa sighed and sat down on the sofa, her elbows resting on her knees and her head in her hands.

“You didn’t tell her?” Anya asked, putting the gun box down on the table, before sitting down on the sofa next to Lexa.

“Of course I didn’t tell her.” Lexa replied with a sigh.

“Any reason why?” Anya said.

“How do you think she’d take it?” Lexa asked as she looked at her cousin, “You saw how she reacted when I killed Nia, she’ll leave and she’ll take my daughter, that’s not happening.”

“This is different,” Anya replied, “you’re doing this to protect Amelia, she’ll understand.”

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “she won’t.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised on Tumblr, here's the next part of this one. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

Lexa was working out at the gym, Clarke had barely spoken to her since Anya dropped the gun off. It had been the first argument they’d had in a while, they hadn’t argued about anything since Amelia was born. She knew that Clarke wouldn’t have been annoyed about the gun itself, as they had guns at home, it was the fact that Lexa had arranged for Anya to bring it round and hadn’t told Clarke about it first.

As Lexa stepped away from the bag she had been punching, she could sense someone standing in the gym with her. The gym had been empty when she had got there, and as it was technically closed, nobody should have been there. Lexa mentally kicked herself because she’d been so wrapped up in punching the bag that she hadn’t heard whoever it was come in. She wiped the sweat from the back of her neck as she turned around, shaking her head as she saw Costia sitting on the edge of the boxing ring.

“I heard you were back in town.” Costia said as she jumped down from the ring.

“Well, as your partner’s sister is practically married to my cousin, I’d be surprised if you hadn’t heard I was here.” Lexa replied, walking over to the table and picking up the bottle of water she had left there.

“I’m curious about why you’re back.” Costia said.

“Just visiting.” Lexa said, “I didn’t realise that would be a problem.”

“If you were anyone else, I’d believe that,” Costia replied, “but as you’re you, I’m sensing another reason for you being here.”

“You psychic now?” Lexa asked with a smirk.

“What can I say, I’m broadening my horizons.” Costia said, causing Lexa to laugh, “but no, not psychic. Ontari has been causing trouble in the north of Azgeda territory, boosting cars, dealing drugs, generally being a pain in the ass. She hasn’t strayed south into Trikru territory yet though, so you being here could be a pre-emptive measure.”

“Like you said, she hasn’t strayed into Trikru territory, so she’s not worth my time,” Lexa replied, “even if she had, I’m sure that Anya and the others could take care of any issues they have with her. In case you hadn’t heard, I retired.”

“The heads of crime families don’t retire, Lexa.” Costia said.

“What do you want, Costia?” Lexa asked.

“The truth.” Costia replied, “Why are you here?”

“I already told you, I’m just visiting.” Lexa said, “I’m going to be here for a few days, then I’ll be gone.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Costia said, shaking her head.

“If I was here to solve some kind of problem, would my family be with me?” Lexa asked, “would I be that stupid?”

Before Costia could reply, Lexa’s phone started to ring, she picked it up from the table, answering it without looking at the caller ID.

“Yeah.” Lexa said as she answered the phone.

“Where are you?” Clarke asked.

“I’m at the gym,” Lexa replied, “what’s up? Is something wrong?”

“Yes, something’s wrong,” Clarke said, “your daughter has not stopped crying in over an hour.”

“She’s your daughter too, Clarke.” Lexa said, fighting and failing to stop the laugh that escaped her.

“When she’s like this, I seriously question that statement.” Clarke said with a sigh.

“Did you put her on the beanbag thing?” Lexa asked.

“Yes,” Clarke said, “and Raven even set up the new light up mobile, nothing works.”

“I’ll be back in about 10 minutes.” Lexa said.

“Thank you.” Clarke said, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa replied, before hanging up the phone and looking at Costia, “got to go, baby emergency.”

“So, you’re that kind of mom.” Costia said with a laugh, shaking her head as Lexa looked at her, a questioning look on her face, “the whipped kind.”

“Oh yes,” Lexa said with a nod, “totally whipped, she’s just… amazing.”

“Bellamy showed me a photograph,” Costia said, “she’s extremely cute.”

“Right now, she’s screaming the house down, so I doubt she’s being that cute,” Lexa said with a laugh, “see you around, Detective.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

As soon as Lexa walked into the house, she could hear Amelia crying. She followed the sound through to the living room, where Anya, Raven, Abby, Marcus and Clarke were all fussing over the baby, trying to get her to stop crying.

“What is with all this noise.” Lexa said as she walked over to Clarke who had Amelia in her arms, “you’re screaming the house down baby girl, what’s the matter?”

When Amelia heard Lexa, she started looking around, when she saw her the crying started to quieten down, but as she’d been crying for so long she’d cried herself into a bit of a state.

“You want me to try?” Lexa said to Clarke.

“Please,” Clarke said, putting Amelia in Lexa’s arms, “be my guest.”

Lexa walked over to the sofa, she laid down and put Amelia on her chest, running her hand softly up and down the small child’s back. It didn’t take long for the baby to fall asleep.

“Seriously?” Raven asked, “why didn’t we try that?”

“Because it wouldn’t have worked.” Clarke said, shaking her head a little, “That only works when it’s Lexa.”

“What started her crying?” Lexa asked, “she’s isn’t normally a crying baby.”

“She’s been grumpy since this morning,” Clarke said with a sigh, “after we had that disagreement.”

“Babies can sense tension,” Abby said, looking between the two, “though the amount she was crying is a bit of an excessive reaction.”

“It’s the first time she’s heard us argue,” Lexa said, “in fact that was the first argument we’ve had since she was born.”

“What was the argument about?” Abby asked.

Lexa didn’t want to say what the argument was about, partly because she wasn’t sure what Abby’s opinion was about having guns in her house.

“It’s not important,” Clarke said, “it was a stupid argument.”

“Well it was enough of an argument to turn your gorgeous daughter into Satan.” Raven said.

“Hey,” Lexa said, “she’s not Satan, don’t ever say that.”

“You weren’t here for the screaming.” Raven replied, “that child has a huge set of pipes.”

Lexa placed a soft kiss on Amelia’s head.

“Don’t listen to her baby,” Lexa said, “you’re perfect.”

“You look like you could use a shower.” Anya said as she looked at Lexa.

“I feel like I could use a shower.” Lexa replied, “what brings you here anyway?”

“I was spending time with my goddaughter.” Anya said, “you’re only here for a few days, I’ve got to get in all the time I can.”

Lexa slowly sat up, keeping Amelia held to her chest.

“Does someone want to take her while I shower.” Lexa said.

“You wanted to spend time with your goddaughter.” Raven said, looking at Anya.

“She’s your goddaughter too.” Anya replied.

“I’ll take her.” Clarke said with a small laugh, shaking her head a little.

Lexa gently handed Amelia to Clarke, the baby fussing slightly before settling against Clarke.

“I won’t be long.” Lexa said, softly capturing Clarke’s lips with her own.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa finished in the shower, she put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt as she had no intention of going out again that night. As she walked downstairs she saw Anya talking to someone on her phone in the hallway, rather than listen in on the conversation she went back through to the living room.

“Are you hungry?” Abby said as she looked at Lexa.

“I am, actually.” Lexa replied with a nod.

“We’re ordering in tonight.” Clarke said, “Chinese okay?”

“Perfect.” Lexa said with a smile as she sat down next to Clarke, who was holding Amelia, “she was really giving it some earlier, huh?”

“I thought she was going to make herself sick with the amount of screaming.” Clarke replied with a sigh, “guess she’s already picked her favourite.”

“She’s 2 months old,” Lexa said, kissing Clarke on the side of the head, “she doesn’t have a favourite, all she knows is that I’m the one who is awake on a night when she decides she’s hungry.”

“Cause getting a bottle out of the fridge and heating it up is hard.” Clarke said with a sigh, “I’m just the food producer…”

“You are the woman I love,” Lexa said, causing Clarke to look at her, “you will never just be the food producer. You’ve given me something that I never knew I needed… and I’m sorry for not telling you about the gun…”

“It’s okay,” Clarke said, kissing Lexa, “I understand why you wanted to have it, I just overreacted.”

“I love you.” Lexa replied, softly kissing Clarke.

“Do you two mind.” Raven said, “enough with the PDA already.”

At that moment, Anya walked back into the living room, picking her jacket up from the back of the chair.

“Something the matter?” Lexa asked.

“Nothing that you need to worry about,” Anya replied, “I’ll deal with it.”

“Anya,” Abby said, “are you wanting food?”

“I’m not sure how long I’m going to be.” Anya said.

“We’ll order you something anyway.” Lexa said, “you can heat it up when you get back.”

Anya nodded a little before walking over to Raven and kissing her.

“Enough with the PDA already.” Lexa said, causing Clarke to laugh.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Anya got back, Abby and Marcus had already gone to bed, Raven was asleep on one of the chairs. Clarke was awake sitting on the sofa, and Lexa was asleep on the floor, a sleeping Amelia on her chest. As soon as Anya walked into the living room, Clarke looked over at her, a sigh escaping the blonde when she saw the cut just above Anya’s eye and the blood on the older girl’s hand.

“You okay?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah,” Anya said with a nod, “I was going to stop by the clinic on my way home but, you know…”

“Let’s get that cleaned up.” Clarke said, standing up and carefully stepping around Lexa so as not to wake her or Amelia.

The blonde walked through to the kitchen, knowing her mom kept a first aid kit in there, she motioned for Anya to sit at the table, before getting the kit from the cupboard and putting it on the table.

“So, what happened?” Clarke asked as she set about cleaning up the cut on Anya’s face.

“Bit of trouble at Grounders,” Anya replied, tilting her head slightly so Clarke could get a good look at the cut, “Azgeda, a couple from the far side of town who seem to think that siding with Ontari is the best thing for them. They were there looking for Lexa.”

“They know she’s here?” the blonde asked.

“Yeah,” Anya replied with a nod, “though that’s not really surprising. They don’t seem to have any idea where she’s staying though, so you’ll be perfectly fine here.”

“Did you know what was going to happen before you went there?” Clarke said, easily reading the look on Anya’s face, “that’s why you didn’t tell her before you left.”

“I didn’t know how many there were, what weapons they may have had, or how out of shape she is.” Anya said with a sigh, “we don’t need little Amelia seeing her mom with her face smashed to hell.”

“She’s not going to be happy when she finds out, you know.” Clarke said with a small smile.

“Yeah, well, it was my call to make, not hers.” Anya replied, “she has her life sorted, she’s happy, she doesn’t need to get dragged back into this way of life.”

“You and I both know she never really left this way of life.” Clarke said, “I know she came back here for a reason, I just don’t know what that reason is.”

“You haven’t asked her?” Anya asked, grimacing as Clarke put some medical glue in the cut above her eye.

“Sorry,” Clarke said with a smirk, “probably should have warned you about that, huh. But no, I haven’t asked her. She always promised me that she wouldn’t lie to me, I have a feeling that if I ask her about why she came back here she’s going to lie. Now, I know she would think she’s protecting me by lying about it, but she wouldn’t be. I always knew that if she came back here it would have to be something important, and important means dangerous.”

“I can’t tell you why she came back,” Anya said as Clarke started packing the first aid kit away, “What I can tell you is that it’s something that she needs to do, and it’s something that she needs to do to protect what’s important to her, and that’s you and Amelia.”

“I know,” Clarke said with a sigh and a nod, “I just wish there was a way she could do that without putting herself in danger… I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to her, you know. I know that we’re important to her, but she seems to forget that she’s important to us too.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly not sure whether I like this chapter or not, but someone on Tumblr said this was their favourite fic and asked me to update it, so here it is. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think.

Lexa sat in the car Raven had given her, down a small alleyway opposite Ontari’s fighting gym, watching the comings and goings. She had spent the previous two days gathering all the information that she could about Ontari’s day to day business. Ideally if she had more time she would have a lot more information to work with, but she and Clarke were heading home in a couple of days and there was no way that Ontari was still going to be breathing when Lexa left the city.

Checking the time on the burn phone that she had, she realised that if she didn’t hurry up she was going to be late. She was supposed to be meeting Clarke at a restaurant where they were having dinner with the whole family. Indra, Lincoln, Octavia, Anya, Raven, Abby and Marcus.

She drove the car to the lock-up that Raven was letting her use which was, luckily, just around the corner from the restaurant. As soon as she walked into the restaurant a waitress walked over to her.

“Do you have a reservation?” the waitress asked.

“Actually, I’m meeting a group that should already be here.” Lexa said, looking around, it didn’t take long for her to see Clarke and the others, “They’re just over there.”

With a smile she walked away from the waitress and over to the table.

“I was wondering where you were.” Clarke said as Lexa sat in the empty seat next to her.

“Sorry,” Lexa said, softly kissing Clarke, “I lost track of time. Where’s Mia?”

“With the sitter that Lincoln and O got to watch Skye,” Clarke replied, “you going to be okay to be away from her for a couple more hours?”

The small smile on Clarke’s lips let Lexa know that she was once again teasing her, the brunette just rolled her eyes and shook her head a little.

“You’re just jealous, because I’m her favourite.” Lexa replied with a smirk.

“Asshole.” Clarke said with a laugh.

“You’ve used the sitter before, right?” Lexa asked as she looked at Lincoln and Octavia.

“Every time we’ve needed one in the last few months,” Lincoln said with a nod, “Niylah is great with Skye and completely trustworthy, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“I met her before we left,” Clarke added, hoping to lessen Lexa’s worries a little, “she seems really nice.”

“Of course she seems really nice, you’re paying her.” Lexa muttered.

“Do you want me to call her and see how Mia’s doing?” Octavia asked, the hint of a smile on her lips.

“No, it’s fine.” Lexa said with a sigh.

“You’ve never used a sitter before?” Anya asked, her eyebrow arched slightly.

“Nope,” Lexa replied, shaking her head, “Mia’s either always with one of us or Luna and Tris.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

While Clarke was chatting to Octavia, Anya leaned closer to Lexa, obviously not wanting the blonde to hear what she was about to say.

“So, you’re leaving in a couple of days,” Anya said, “are you still going to deal with Ontari?”

“Yep,” Lexa replied with a nod, “it needs to be taken care of, once and for all. I can’t just ignore the fact that she threatened my daughter, I can’t.”

“You could always tell me what you’ve got and I’ll take care of it for you.” Anya said.

“Nah,” Lexa said with a sigh, “this is between her and me, always has been.”

“At least tell me that you have some kind of plan in place for if you get caught.” Anya said with a sigh of her own.

“You’re assuming that I’m going to get caught,” Lexa said with a small laugh, “I know I’ve been away for a while, Ahn, but I still know what I’m doing.”

“I hope so,” Anya replied, “because I do not want to deal with Clarke if all this goes wrong. You should tell her what you’re planning.”

“No, I shouldn’t,” Lexa said, “the less she knows the better. The last time she got involved with something like this she shot a guy, or are you forgetting that… No, I won’t put her in that position again.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

A little later that evening, Clarke and Lexa went back with Octavia and Lincoln so that they could pick up Amelia. The first thing that Lexa did as soon as they arrived at the apartment was go to the nursery to see her daughter while Clarke and Octavia spoke to Niylah. Lexa gently picked up the travel cot that Amelia was sleeping in and walked back through to the living room, her eyes narrowing when she saw how Niylah was talking and laughing with Clarke.

“You okay?” Lincoln asked as he walked up next to Lexa.

“You’d think I wasn’t even here.” Lexa replied, her jaw clenched slightly.

Lincoln followed Lexa’s eyes and saw that she was looking at Niylah, he laughed softly, causing Lexa to look at him.

“She can flirt all she likes, Clarke isn’t interested in anyone but you.” He said with a knowing smile.

“Can you watch Mia for me?” Lexa asked, putting the travel cot down softly on the floor, not waiting for Lincoln’s answer before she walked over to where Clarke was still talking to Niylah and Octavia.

She put her arms around Clarke’s waist from behind, resting her chin on the blonde’s shoulder as she looked at Niylah, smirking a little as Clarke relaxed into her arms.

“You about ready to go, baby?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah,” Clarke replied, “Lex, this is Niylah. Niylah this is Lexa, my girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you.” Niylah said with a forced smile.

“Likewise.” Lexa said, “Did our daughter behave?”

“I was just saying to Clarke, it took her a while to settle,” Niylah replied, “she did not want to go to sleep.”

“She gets like that sometimes,” Lexa said, a small smile on her lips, “she gets that from Clarke, I think.”

“Hey.” Clarke said, playfully slapping Lexa’s arm, “I’m not that bad.”

“Sure you’re not…” Lexa said with a laugh.

“I should get going.” Niylah said as she looked between the pair of them, “it was nice to meet you both, Octavia, if you need a sitter again, give me a call.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Octavia said.

As Octavia and Niylah walked to the door, Clarke turned around in Lexa’s arms so she was facing the brunette.

“Were you jealous?” the blonde asked, a small smirk gracing her lips.

“The only way she could’ve been more obvious with her interest in you would be if she had a massive neon sign flashing over her head,” Lexa said, “I may have been slightly jealous, yes.”

“You’ve got no need to be jealous, gorgeous,” Clarke said, softly kissing Lexa, “you’re the only one I’m interested in.”

“Good to know.” Lexa said.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa looked over at the clock on the bedside table, seeing that it was 3am she untangled herself from her sleeping blonde, before quietly making her way over to the wardrobe in the room and taking out the bag she had put in there earlier that day. Taking the bag through to the bathroom she got changed, before quietly leaving the bedroom and making her way across the hallway to the nursery.

After softly kissing her daughter on the head she left the house, getting on her motorbike to drive down to the lock-up. She parked her bike up not far from the lock-up and walked the short distance, while running over the plan again in her head. She had already done a run through during the day, so she knew how long it would take her to reach her target, do what she had to do, and get home. She’d be back at Abby’s by no later than 4:30 if everything went to plan.

As she got into the car she took the gun and silencer out of the glove compartment, putting it into the inside pocket of her jacket. She already had another change of clothes in the trunk of the car, which she’d change into once everything was over with. Once she was sure she had everything she needed, she drove over to Ontari’s apartment.

After putting on a pair of latex gloves and climbing up the fire escape and in through the open bedroom window and into the quiet apartment, she took a quick look around the room. Ontari was fast asleep in the bed, there was a gun sitting on the bedside table and a chair in the corner of the room nearest the window. She took the gun from the bedside table and put it on the arm of the chair, before taking her own gun out of her inside pocket and walking over to the bed where Ontari was sleeping.

Rather than kick the bed to wake the girl up, Lexa simply turned the bedside light on, it did the trick as Ontari woke up, blinking at the light and reaching over to the table for the gun. Lexa simply walked back to the chair and sat down.

“Looking for this?” she asked, picking the gun up off the arm of the chair.

“Lexa?” Ontari asked, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I always found it really strange that people would have their bedroom near the fire escape,” Lexa said, looking at the window and completely ignoring what Ontari had said, “I mean, I understand how it’d be useful if you needed to get out quickly if someone came in through the front door, but it also means that anyone can climb in through your window and into your bedroom.”

“Did you come here to give me security advice on my apartment?” Ontari said, her heart pounding in her chest.

“I was gone, Ontari, I was out.” Lexa said with a sigh, “but you just couldn’t leave it alone.”

“No one gets out of this life, Lexa,” Ontari replied, “you know that.”

“I guess not,” Lexa said, looking down at the gun in her hand, her brow furrowed a little, “a couple of months ago, Anya came to visit me, she told me about what you were up to and asked me what I wanted done about it. I told her to leave you alone.”

“So why are you here now?” Ontari asked, “change of heart?”

“Something like that,” Lexa said with a nod, “you see, I can take you threatening me, but when you threaten my daughter you cross a line.”

Lexa stood up and walked over to the chest of drawers in the room, on top of it she saw a note book, while she was picking it up she heard a rustle coming from the bed, the sound of Ontari moving to stand up.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Lexa said, turning around quickly and pointing the gun at her, before walking back to the chair and sitting back down, then opening the notebook.

The first few pages were about drug deals and car thefts, then she got to a page which had what time her flight had landed, and what time her flight was due to leave a couple of days later. It had information about Clarke and Amelia too.

“I’ll be taking this.” Lexa said, putting the notebook in her pocket before standing up, “I didn’t want it to be like this, Ontari, I was quite happy to let you live out your life as long as you stayed away from me and mine, but you didn’t do that.”

“You don’t have to do this, Lexa.” Ontari said, “I can leave the city, you’ll never hear from me again.”

“I took that chance once,” Lexa said, holding the gun up and pointing it Ontari, “I won’t make that mistake again.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa changed her clothes, putting the clothes she had been wearing into the car, before dumping the car and setting it alight. She felt nothing about ending Ontari’s life, on other occasions when she had taken someone’s life she usually felt something, some kind of regret, but this time she didn’t. Deep down she had always known it was going to come to that, she knew that whatever it was between her and Ontari would end up with one or both of them dead.

After making sure that the car was burning, Lexa made her way back to her bike, driving to the river to get rid of the gun, before making her way back to Abby’s.

The house was still silent when she got back, Amelia was still sleeping. Lexa decided to take a quick shower before getting back into bed with Clarke. As soon as she got into bed Clarke turned over and looked at her.

“Where did you go?” the blonde asked, her voice husky with sleep.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Lexa replied, “went for a ride to clear my head.”

“Is everything okay?” Clarke said, her brows furrowed slightly.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, leaning over and kissing the blonde, “everything’s fine.”

As Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder, and the brunette held her closer, she kissed her head.

“Everything is just fine.” Lexa sighed.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa woke up the next morning she looked at the clock to find that it was a little after 11am, she never slept that late, especially not since Amelia came into the world. Amelia was usually awake for breakfast at about 6:30 and she always wanted everyone to know about it. After throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a hoody, Lexa made her way downstairs, a little surprised to find that Anya and Raven were already there, the latter holding Amelia.

“You look like shit.” Anya said as Lexa walked into the living room.

“Thanks.” Lexa replied, walking over to Raven and taking Amelia from her, with no objections from Raven because as soon as Amelia saw Lexa she started fussing, “hey baby girl…”

“You are disgustingly cute.” Anya said as Lexa softly kissed her daughter, though she had a smile on her lips the entire time.

“What brings you two round here this morning?” Lexa asked, sitting down on the chair before looking around the room, “and where is everyone else?”

“Abby and Clarke have gone to the store, apparently Clarke was going to make you breakfast but there’s nothing for pancakes,” Raven replied, “Marcus is at work. As for what brings us round here… Ontari Queen was found dead this morning.”

“I would say I’m sorry to hear that, but it would be a lie.” Lexa said, pulling a funny face at Amelia, making the little girl giggle, which in turn caused Lexa to smile.

Before anyone could say anything the front door opened.

“I don’t understand why you have to do this now.” They heard Clarke say from the front door.

“It’s just some routine questions,” Bellamy replied, “won’t take very long, I promise.”

“We just need to know where she was in the early hours of this morning.” Costia said.

Lexa clenched her jaw a little as both Anya and Raven looked at her, Clarke groaned before she let the pair of them in.

“What can I do for you two this morning?” Lexa asked as Bellamy and Costia walked into the living room, followed by Abby and Clarke.

“I don’t know if you’re aware, but Ontari Queen was found shot dead this morning,” Costia said, her eyes fixed on Lexa’s face to see any small glimmer of emotion, which she couldn’t see, “we just need to know where you were.”

“Someone shoots her and I’m the first person you think to talk to?” Lexa asked, “I guess I should be impressed… what time?”

“Between 3 and 4:30.” Bellamy said.

“She was here.” Abby said, before either Lexa or anyone else could say anything.

“Can you physically vouch for her whereabouts?” Costia asked, looking at the older Griffin woman, “did you see her between 3 and 4:30am?”

“I can.” Clarke replied, “because she was in bed, with me.”

“See,” Bellamy said, looking at Costia, “I told you she would’ve been here.”

“It’s just… a bit of coincidence that Lexa’s in town when Ontari is shot.” Costia said, looking at Lexa.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not the only person who won’t be too upset that she’s no longer here.” Lexa replied coldly, “she wasn’t exactly good at making friends.”

“If you don’t believe that she was here, you could always get a warrant for her cell phone records,” Raven suggested, “they’ll tell you where she was last night.”

“It’s easy for someone to leave their phone at home.” Costia said.

“And it’s easy to tell that you don’t have a 2-month-old child,” Abby replied, “Lexa doesn’t go anywhere without her phone. Now, if that’s everything…”

“We may need to ask you a few more questions, Lexa.” Costia said.

“I’m leaving at 7pm tomorrow night,” Lexa replied, “so be quick with your questions.”

“I’m going to ask you not to leave the country.” Costia said.

“If you want me to stay in the country, find some evidence that gets you a court order to make me stay,” Lexa said, standing up, Amelia still in her arms, “you have until 7pm tomorrow night, or me and my family are going home.”


	6. Important note

Explanation time, I’ve been having a difficult time with my illness (bipolar) over the last few months, my moods have been pretty manic and that isn’t a good time to try and be creative. Because of that I’ve had no access to a laptop (I actually smashed up my last one, have a new one now though) and I’ve been forcing myself to stay off the internet because I wanted to literally delete everything that I’ve ever written.

Everything has balanced out again now with new medication (and a lot of help from friends) so I’m posting this note on all of my on-going fanfictions to find out if anyone is interested in me actually continuing them as it has been so long since I updated. Reply in the comments and let me know either way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think of this chapter :)

Clarke had taken Amelia over to Octavia and Lincolns place, so Lexa had decided to go to the gym, just to get out of the house. She’d had a lot playing over and over in her head since Bellamy and Costia had been to the house, she knew why Raven had suggested checking her phone records, she hadn’t taken her phone with her as she’d had the disposable one. She was worried that they may have found the burnt-out car, but she also knew that there was nothing to link it to her even if that had.

When she arrived back at the house she saw a CSI unit evidence truck along with two police cars parked on the street. She parked the car on the driveway and got out before walking through the open front door, past two uniformed officers.

“What’s going on?” she asked as she saw Abby standing in the hallway.

“They have a search warrant.” Abby replied, handing over the paperwork to Lexa, knowing that the younger brunette would know more about legal paperwork than she did.

Lexa furrowed her brow as she read the paperwork. It seemed the police department had found a judge who was willing to issue a search warrant, she was amused to find it was the judge who had dealt with the double homicide and weapons charges against her a couple of years before. The warrant gave the police access to any room in the house that Lexa had access to, along with any vehicle she could drive.

“I wanted to wait until Marcus got here,” Abby said, “but they wouldn’t wait.”

“Legally they don’t have to wait,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “it’s your house, not his. Is it Costia and Bellamy?”

“No,” Abby said, shaking her head, “two detectives I haven’t seen before. Detective Jenkins and Detective Owens. Does everything look right to you with the paperwork?”

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod, “I’d love to know how they managed to get the warrant though, as there’s nothing that actually links me to the crime.”

“Well, look what we just found in an upstairs bedroom.” One of the Detectives said, walking down the stairs with a gun box in his hand.

“What is that?” Abby asked.

“It’s a gun box,” Lexa said, “my gun box.”

“Well that doesn’t prove anything.” Abby said.

“It proves that Miss Woods is illegally in possession of a firearm,” the detective said, “a firearm that is the same calibre of weapon which was used to murder Ontari Queen.”

“It’s a 9mm handgun, the same calibre of weapon that I would assume is used in approximately 80% of all violent crime in this city,” Lexa said, “and there’s nothing illegal about it, I have a permit.”

“How does someone like you get a permit for a weapon?” he asked.

“Someone like me?” Lexa asked with a smirk, “I don’t have a criminal record, Detective.”

“What’s going on here?” Marcus asked as he walked into the house.

“Witch-hunt.” Lexa replied, handing the warrant to Marcus.

“You’re the lead suspect in a homicide,” the detective said as he looked at Lexa, “this is an investigation, not a witch-hunt.”

“Right,” Lexa said with a nod, “and how did you get a judge to issue the warrant with no physical evidence linking me to the crime?”

“The judge deemed the circumstantial evidence sufficient.” The detective replied.

“Circumstantial evidence?” Lexa asked with a laugh, “I didn’t realise simply being in the same city makes me guilty.”

“Lexa,” Marcus said, “let’s not antagonise the detective.”

“But he makes it so easy.” Lexa said, causing Marcus to fight to keep the smile off his face.

 

x-x-x-x

 

 When Clarke arrived back at the house, the police had gone, but Lexa knew they’d be back. Her, Clarke and Amelia leaving the country by 7pm that night wasn’t looking at all likely now. If the cops could get a judge to sign a search warrant on circumstantial evidence there was nothing stopping the same judge from issuing a court order keeping Lexa in the country.

Lexa was sitting out on the front porch of the house when Clarke came back downstairs after putting Amelia to bed, she had been fast asleep when Clarke and Raven arrived back.

“My mom said something about us probably not being able to leave today.” Clarke said as she walked over to where Lexa was sitting before sitting down next to her.

“Probably not,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “if the apparent circumstantial evidence was enough for a judge to issue a search warrant, there’s nothing stopping the same judge from issuing some court order to keep me here. You can leave if you want to though, take Amelia and head home…”

“If you think I’m going to leave you here to deal with this on your own, you’re crazy.” Clarke said, shaking her head.

“I know you need to get back to work…” Lexa started to say.

“We’re not leaving,” Clarke said, interrupting her, “so don’t even think about it.”

“Okay.” Lexa said, a small smile playing on her lips as she nodded a little, “you know, you haven’t once asked me if I did it.”

“Would you tell me even if you did?” Clarke asked as she looked at the brunette.

Before Lexa could say anything, Anya walked out of the house, her phone in her hand.

“It’s for you.” She said, holding the phone out towards Lexa.

“I’m going to head inside.” Clarke said, softly kissing Lexa before she stood up and walked inside.

“Who is it?” Lexa asked, taking the phone from Anya, looking at the caller ID.

“Roan.” Anya replied.

“Yeah…” Lexa said, putting the phone to her ear.

“I hear my cousin was killed last night.” Roan replied.

“Apparently so,” Lexa said, “I heard from a couple of cops that she was shot in the head or something.”

“And you wouldn’t happen to know anything about it,” Roan said, “right?”

“Why would I know anything about it, Roan?” Lexa asked, her eyes narrowed slightly.

“It’s just a little convenient…” Roan said.

“This conversation is over, Roan.” Lexa said, interrupting him and hanging up the phone, before handing it back to Anya, “he’s trying to set me up.”

“Why would he be trying to set you up?” Anya asked.

“Maybe we can help you with that.” Bellamy said as he and Costia walked up the driveway towards the house.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Start talking.” Anya said, pacing up and down as she looked at the two cops sitting on the sofa in Abby’s living room.

“Roan is being transferred to another jail,” Costia said, “which he doesn’t like too much. He still carries some weight at the moment where he is, because of who he is, but if they move him to another jail he’ll be more of a target.”

“What’s that got to do with me?” Lexa asked.

“He made a deal with the feds,” Bellamy replied, “if he could give them Ontari, they’d do everything they could to keep him where he is… He’d been working on that for about 3 months, when it turned out that she wasn’t a big enough target for them, so he offered them you. If he gives them you, he gets to stay where he is and he gets early release.”

“Excuse me…” Anya said as she turned and walked from the room.

“Should you two even be telling Lexa any of this?” Abby asked from the doorway where she was standing.

“Officially we’re not here.” Bellamy said.

“We’re off duty anyway,” Costia added, “right now we’re just visiting friends.”

“Anything I tell you now if off the record, right?” Lexa said, looking between the two of them.

“Like I said,” Bellamy replied, “we’re not even here.”

“I got a letter, from Roan,” Lexa said with a sigh, “said he needed to talk to me about something. His calls and letters were all monitored so he couldn’t do it by mail or over the phone, it was something he needed to talk to me about face to face.”

“Which is what brought you here.” Costia said with a nod.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod of her own, “he said it was really important, so I figured we’d come here for a few days. The first day we got here, I went to the prison to see him. He told me that Ontari was making threats against my daughter…”

“So, you decided to shoot her?” Costia asked, “Rather than talking to cops that you know, you figured the best thing to do was shoot her?”

“I did what I had to do,” Lexa replied, her jaw clenched, “she threatened my family. She and I have had serious issues for years, her threats against me I could deal with, but when those threats were aimed at Amelia… I wasn’t willing to risk it.”

“But you are willing to risk a life sentence?” Costia said.

“She’s my daughter,” Lexa said, “if I have to do time to make sure she’s safe, then so be it.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

As Lexa had suspected, the judge who signed the search warrant also issued the injunction stopping Lexa leaving the country. Marcus said he would take care of it, as there was nothing at all linking Lexa to the crime, he could get at least 3 different judges to scrap it.

Lexa was sitting out in the backyard at Abby’s when Clarke walked out of the house.

“Did you do it?” she asked, walking over to where Lexa was sitting.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a sigh and a nod, “I did… and I’d do it again.”

“Thank you for your honesty.” Clarke said, sitting down next to Lexa.

“Well, your mom already knows I did it, Marcus suspects I did it but as there’s no evidence he doesn’t really care,” Lexa said, a small smirk playing on her lips as she glanced at the blonde, “couldn’t really lie to you about it when they both know…”

“I do want to know what thing,” Clarke said, causing Lexa to nod in reply, “did you have a good reason?”

“I had the best reason,” Lexa said with another nod, “family.”

“She found out about Mia?” Clarke asked.

“That’s what Roan told me,” Lexa replied, “from what Costia and Bellamy said earlier I don’t know if that’s actually true or not.”

“What do you mean?” the blonde said.

“Well, he told Anya he wanted to talk to me, wrote me a letter asking me to visit him in jail as he couldn’t talk to me about whatever it was over the phone or by letter,” Lexa said, “so, I visited him. He told me Ontari had been making threats against Mia… he knew which buttons to push, you know, any other kind of threat and I would just leave it to Anya and the others to deal with, but not Mia… When Costia and Bellamy came around earlier, they said that Roan had a deal with the Feds, he offered them Ontari in exchange for them making sure he stays at the jail where he is. They told him Ontari wasn’t a big enough target, so he offered them me. Getting me here, and getting me to kill Ontari would take care of two problems for him…”

“There’s one problem that Roan apparently couldn’t take care of,” Marcus said from the doorway of the house, causing both Clarke and Lexa to look back at him, “I just got a call from an… informant in the jail, Roan was rushed to hospital about twenty minutes ago.”

“What happened?” Lexa asked.

“Apparently, he was found unconscious in his cell,” Marcus said, “beaten to within an inch of his life.”

Lexa looked past Marcus, to Anya who was standing not too far behind him. From the look on Anya’s face, Lexa could tell that she’d had something to do with it.

“Is he going to survive?” Clarke asked.

“His chances are good.” Marcus replied, before looking at Lexa, “I need to ask…”

“Nothing to do with me,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “I wouldn’t even know who to call in that jail to get anything like that done anymore.”

“That’s all I need to know.” Marcus said with a small nod, before walking back into the house.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Why’d you do it?” Lexa asked, following Anya from the house as she was leaving.

“He couldn’t get to Ontari himself, so he made you into a weapon to do his bidding for him,” Anya replied with a shrug, “not that I’m saying she didn’t deserve it, because let’s be real here, there’s no love lost there. But using your daughter as a tool to get you to take her out, that was low. You’re my family, Lexa… plus, my goddaughter isn’t a tool to be used by anyone.”

“Thanks, Ahn…” Lexa said, with a small nod.

Anya nodded her head a little before getting in her car and driving away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roan wakes up in the prison hospital and starts talking, Clarke gives Ontari's notebook to the cops, and Anya makes another phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama, drama, drama. I know, it's been a long wait, I'm sorry. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, comment and let me know.

Clarke was sitting in the living room, flicking through the channels on the television, trying to find something to watch as she couldn’t sleep. She came across the local news channel.

“We have an update on the Ontari Queen murder,” the news reader said, “for those of you who don’t remember, Ontari Queen was the leader of one of the city’s major gangs, the niece of former gang leader Nia Queen who herself was found dead in the city a little over two years ago. The police believe that Ontari took over the Azgeda gang after her cousin, Roan Queen, was sentenced to 10 years in jail for his part in a double murder. A police spokesperson earlier stated that they have a suspect in the case, and are currently working to gather all the evidence they need to proceed with a prosecution. They also appealed to anyone who was around Lewis Street the night Ontari Queen was shot to come forward with any information they might have.”

Clarke jumped a little as she heard movement from the doorway of the living room, looking over to see Lexa standing there.

“Did I wake you?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head and walked into the living room, sitting down next to Clarke on the sofa.

“No,” Lexa said with a sigh, “I woke up and you weren’t there.”

“It’s usually me that freaks out when I wake up and you’re not there.” Clarke said with a small smirk, “you doing okay?”

“Yeah, I was just thinking how Indra was right.” Lexa replied.

“About what?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed a little.

“After I visited Roan at the jail, I went back there to talk to Anya about getting the gun,” Lexa said with a sigh, leaning back on the sofa, “Indra basically said that I should just enjoy my time here, then go home with you and Mia, she asked how I knew Roan wasn’t just using me to take Ontari out… I honestly didn’t give it much thought at the time, but now… she was right.”

“Roan knew just what to say to get you to react the way you did,” Clarke said, cuddling up to Lexa, who simply put her arm around the blonde’s shoulders and kissed her softly on the head, “he knew that using Mia was the only way he could get what he wanted.”

“And he was right…” Lexa said.

“Can I ask you something?” Clarke asked, looking up at Lexa.

“Anything.” Lexa replied honestly.

“Are they likely to find any evidence?” Clarke said.

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “the gun I used ended up in the river, the phone and clothes I was wearing last night were left in the car when I set it alight… there’s nothing to link me to… wait.”

Clarke looked a little shocked as Lexa stood up quickly, walking to the front door and heading outside. A few seconds later she came back carrying a notebook of some kind.

“What’s that?” Clarke asked as Lexa sat back down.

“I found it in Ontari’s apartment,” Lexa said, opening the notebook before handing it to Clarke, “it has lists of all the drug deals that Azgeda were doing, other criminal activity, and details about when we’d be arriving in the city.”

“Why didn’t the police find this when they were here?” Clarke said as she looked through the book.

“It was in the small storage box on my bike,” Lexa replied, “which I’m guessing they didn’t search or they would have found it.”

“You could use this.” Clarke said, looking at the brunette.

“And do what, Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“You could give it to the police,” Clarke replied, “they could solve a lot of things and arrest a lot of people with this.”

“They could also arrest me, as it puts me in her apartment.” Lexa said.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Clarke?” Bellamy asked as he put the two cups of coffee down on the table.

Clarke had called Bellamy and asked her to meet him at a small coffee shop, saying that she had something that he might find interesting. After talking to Lexa in the early hours of the morning, Clarke knew that she needed to do something, but she also knew that Lexa had a point. If she had gone to the cops with the notebook then it would put her in Ontari’s apartment, and the cops could use that in the case they were obviously trying to build against her.

“If someone had something that could be used to crack down on drugs and crime in the city, would that be something the cops would be interested in?” Clarke asked, knowing from the way Bellamy looked at her that it’s certainly something he would be interested in, “even if, let’s say this information could also be linked to another crime…?”

“Are we talking hypothetically, or…?” Bellamy asked.

“Ontari had a notebook,” Clarke replied, “it has details of drug deals, the amounts, the locations and the people who were buying them. It also has details of other crimes that Azgeda were involved in.”

“What would I have to do to get this book?” Bellamy said.

“Promise me you can’t link it back to Lexa,” Clarke said, “that it won’t be used to somehow implicate her for Ontari’s murder.”

“If I wanted to implicate Lexa for that, I would have done it already,” Bellamy said, “don’t forget that I know exactly what happened.”

Clarke nodded slowly, knowing that Bellamy had a point. She reached into the bag she had and took out the notebook, sliding it across the table to Bellamy.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was sitting on the living room floor, Amelia on a large cushion between her legs, the baby giggling away as Lexa pulled faces at her. Clarke couldn’t stop the small smile on her lips as she stood in the doorway watching their interactions.

“Turn on the news.” Raven said, walking past Clarke and into the room.

Lexa reached over to the coffee table and picked up the remote, turning on the tv and switching it to the news channel.

“That breaking news once again,” the news reporter said, “we’re getting reports in of multiple raids happening all over the city. The local police spokesperson has just released a statement that says they got some anonymous information which they are currently acting on. Witnesses claim that the properties being raided are known for drug use and gang activity.”

Lexa looked to Clarke, the blonde showing absolutely no reaction at all.

“What have you done?” Lexa asked.

“What you couldn’t.” Clarke replied.

A knock at the door caused them all to look towards the hallway.

“I’ll get it.” Clarke said, turning and walking to the door.

Lexa knew exactly what was about to happen. She picked Amelia up off the floor.

“I love you,” she said, softly kissing her daughter on the head, “more than anything in this world…”

“Lexa…” Raven said, as the girl turned to her.

“Take the baby, Raven.” She said.

Raven did as she asked, and Lexa stood up.

“You can’t do this.” Clarke said, as she walked back down the hallway.

“We can, and we will.” Detective Jenkins said, as he and another detective followed Clarke into the living room.

“Lexa Woods,” Detective Jenkins said as he walked over to Lexa, getting the handcuffs off his belt, “you are under arrest.”

“What are you arresting her for?” Clarke asked, surprised at Lexa’s silence.

Lexa didn’t resist as the detective placed the handcuffs on her wrists.

“The murder of Ontari Queen,” Detective Jenkins said, “she will also be charged under the RICO act.”

“The what?” Clarke asked.

“Racketeer Influenced and Organised Crime act.” Raven replied with a sigh.

“Let’s go.” Detective Jenkins said, using Lexa’s cuffed hands to move her towards the door.

“Call Marcus.” Lexa said to Clarke.

Clarke nodded a little, unable to do little else as she watched the police lead Lexa from the house.

“What have I done…” Clarke said, more to herself than anyone else.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was laying on the very uncomfortable bed in the cell at the police station, in a way she was thankful that they’d put her in an individual cell, though she knew that wasn’t for her benefit. With everyone else that they had already arrested who was being held awaiting transfer, they knew it would be safer for everyone if Lexa was held separately.

She didn’t move as the cell door opened.

“The RICO act, huh,” Marcus said as he walked into the cell, the door closing behind him, “they’re bringing out the big guns this time.”

Lexa couldn’t stop the huff of a laugh that escaped her as she shook her head and sat up.

“What am I looking at?” she asked.

“They’re wanting to charge you with murder and murder for hire,” Marcus said, as he sat down next to Lexa, “obviously Roan is awake and talking. I’m not sure what they’re pushing for under RICO though.”

“Technically I’m the head of a criminal organisation,” Lexa said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes, “any crime that has been committed by said criminal organisation is technically something I can be charged with, because they’ll believe that nothing happened without my knowledge.”

“I’m not even sure why you keep me around anymore.” Marcus said, nudging Lexa’s shoulder.

“Because you’re the best, and right now I need the best.” Lexa said.

“We’re heading to court for arraignment soon,” Marcus said, “they’ll be pushing for remand.”

“That’s not a surprise.” Lexa said, “they’ll probably get it too.”

“You look like you’ve given up.” Marcus said as he looked at Lexa.

“Maybe I have,” Lexa said with a shrug, “everyone always says that things will catch up with you in the end…”

“Nothing has caught up with you yet,” Marcus said, “let me do my job, and don’t give up.”

Lexa nodded her head a little, knowing that Marcus was right.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Next up docket ending 372, the city vs Lexa Woods,” the court official said, “charges are murder in the first, murder for hire, and RICO charges.”

“It’s been a while since you have graced my court room Miss Woods,” the judge said, looking over at Lexa, “how does your client plead Mr Kane?”

“Not guilty.” Marcus said.

“Your honour,” the ADA said, “we’re asking that the defendant be remanded without bail.”

“Of course you are,” the judge said, his tone making Lexa smile a little, “may I ask why?”

“With all due respect, your honour, these are serious charges,” the ADA said, “we believe Miss Woods has every reason to flee the country rather than face these charges. There is nothing tying her to the city.”

“Miss Woods is the mother of a two-month-old child, your honour…” Marcus said.

“Congratulations.” The judge said, glancing at Lexa, who, again, smiled a little.

“Her partner and their daughter are in the city,” Marcus continued, “she has family here, and she has no reason to flee.”

“Bail is granted at $1 million cash or bond.” The judge said.

“Your honour!” the ADA said.

“And Miss Woods will surrender her passport pending the outcome of this case.” The judge said, “is that understood?”

“Yes, your honour,” Lexa replied, “thank you.”

The judge nodded a little before hitting his gavel on the small wooden block indicating that he had finished with this case.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“You promised me this wouldn’t come back to her, Bell.” Clarke said, obviously extremely angry with Bellamy, “Yet not three hours after I gave you that stupid notebook, she’s being dragged out of here by the cops.”

“Dragged is a little strongly worded, don’t you think.” Lexa said, walking into the living room.

Clarke didn’t say anything as she rushed over to Lexa, throwing her arms around her, the brunette not hesitating to return the gesture.

“I am so sorry,” Clarke said quietly, her face buried in the crook of Lexa’s neck, “I really didn’t think…”

“It’s okay,” Lexa replied, kissing Clarkes head, “it’s not your fault.”

“How did you get out?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed as she backed away a little.

“Friendly judge.” Lexa said with a small shrug, “he set bail and made me surrender my passport.”

“Lexa,” Bellamy said, “I didn’t know this would happen, if I…”

“Weirdly enough, this isn’t your fault either, Bell,” Lexa said with a soft smile, “this is Roan’s doing.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Anya stood in the kitchen, listening as Lexa told Bellamy and Clarke what had happened. She took the phone out of her pocket and dialled a number she knew well.

“What do you need?” came the response as the phone was answered.

“Roan Queen dealt with,” Anya replied, “permanently.”


End file.
